


hey moon, please forget to fall down (hey moon, don't you go down)

by nothingcreative (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non AU, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Thunderstorms, Touchy-Feely, im crying, soft, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothingcreative
Summary: Outside this room, it could be suffocating. But inside, surrounded by Jaebum and his sharp elbows and bad morning breath and cold toes, he always felt at home.





	hey moon, please forget to fall down (hey moon, don't you go down)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! sorry I suck and I haven't written in a while, but I haven't had any inspiration lately. but then came today, my birthday, and I was all sad and crying in the club so I decided to feel better and write some jjp cuddling to make me feel better. I'm hoping this will get me back in a writing mood and I can finally finish these stories I've been writing.
> 
> anyway, hope you like this :)
> 
> please leave any comments, I love reading them ^^

There’s a spot hidden inside his waistline, under the band of his briefs, tucked into his hips. Between the faded stretch marks curling behind his abdomen and a birthmark at the top of his thigh, there’s a mole. About the size of his pinky nail, dark and flat, blending into his skin. 

It never felt special to him, having plenty of moles and imperfections scattered over his body it was but one of hundreds, but this spot quickly became one that wandering calloused fingers often found themselves straying to.

The hand curled into the dip of his bare waist relaxes it’s grip, slipping down, a hand dipping under the band of his dark briefs to hold at his hip. Their palm covers the imperfections there, hiding the mole and distorting evidence of the stretch marks.

Jinyoung shivers, eyes slipping open, adjusting into the dark of the room. He catches distant thunder and the blue flash that follows, brightening the room enough for his gaze to find the body curled against him.

Slid further down the bed; a hunched, broad back and long legs hiked up to tangle into Jinyoung’s, seeking more warmth under the thin covers. There’s a head resting on his chest; a mess of dark, unkempt hair hiding the culprit of the cold fingers and toes.

Jinyoung’s hand lifts and clasps a cold palm over the nape of their neck, causing the body to yelp and curl away from the freezing touch. Both of their smiles are obvious even in the dark room, louder than the rain pouring outside or the thunder strong enough to rock the walls.

The body shifts and peels away, exhausted limbs supporting an exhausted body as they sit up, but despite that still broad enough to block Jinyoung’s view of the window across the room.

Jinyoung’s hand fell from their neck down to their waist, where the blanket slipped down to, exposing both of them to the chilly, cold air in the bedroom. The city lights filtering through the blinds frame the man in his lap, and Jaebum is all tan skin and sharp angles against him, fitting perfectly over and with him. Jinyoung can make out his smile now, wide but sleepy.

Jaebum invites himself closer, all but collapsing onto Jinyoung’s body and taking the air out of him. The position finds Jaebum’s head tucked into Jinyoung’s neck, hot breath fanning over chilled skin. Behind his back, Jinyoung grips the forgotten blankets and hikes them up as far as they will stretch, covering the both of them from the assault of cold weather.

There’s a rumble of appreciation from Jaebum, akin to the purring of one of his many cats sleeping at the foot of the bed, as he’s covered in the warm covers. He presses a soft, lingering kiss to Jinyoung’s neck, smearing a peppering of kisses up to his cheek.

Jinyoung can’t help but lean into the affection, the corners of his lips curling into a small smile even as he scrunches up his nose in mock distaste. He turns his head to catch the last kiss, whispering against Jaebum’s lips and telling him to go to sleep.

Jaebum scoffs as he falls back into place, remarking that he wasn’t the only one awake this late.

Wandering fingers drift down to his hip, tucking under the band of his briefs, where they trace over the spot they have memorized to touch. Jinyoung hums, his own fingers trailing up and down the bottom of Jaebum’s spine, nails gently dragging along his smooth skin.

There was a bruise there, a few months ago. 

Jaebum and the younger boys had been roughhousing during a game of soccer, all smiles despite new bruises on each of them. Yugyeom complained about the bruise on his knee for weeks. Jaebum hadn’t even noticed his before Jinyoung spotted it one night, jabbing an accusatory finger on the purple spot, calling the older out on being so reckless.

Jaebum said it would heal slower if Jinyoung kept touching it, but as the bruise healed, Jinyoung found his fingers constantly drawn to the spot, tracing soothing lotion on the center and over the yellows surrounding it, not pressing down hard but just enough to feel a dull ache.

Over the years, Jinyoung has noticed how Jaebum seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’s tense, muscles strained and sore, evident even in the way his back rises and falls with each breath as he lays against Jinyoung.

He carries it all like some stone pillar, feigning strength in moments he should accept vulnerability. Though, a part of Jinyoung feels proud to know he’s the only one to ever see Jaebum so vulnerable. When he’s in his arms, melting under Jinyoung’s touch, curled against his body like a cat, sleepy eyes and smiling kisses. Or during midnight showers together, when all that weight on his shoulders releases and the water disguises evidence of tears and puffy eyes. 

Jinyoung just wishes he could take the exhaustion away. He teases Jaebum for moving around like an old man at the end of the day but he’s worried - worried for all of them, worried that one day someone will push themselves too hard and get hurt.

For now, it seems all he can do is dull the frustration and fatigue. When he sees emotions bubbling under Jaebum’s skin, all he can do is lead them into their room, lead them into bed to lay down and rest, soothing with careful touches and warm promises. Promises of a future.

Outside this room, it could be suffocating. But inside, surrounded by Jaebum and his sharp elbows and bad morning breath and cold toes, he always felt at home.

Another rumble of thunder outside, but with the absence of lightning. The rain still hasn’t let up though, streaming down against the glass, distorting the slow drone of yellow lights that drift by from the cars on the road below.

Jaebum, half-asleep, flinches in surprise. Jinyoung wraps his arm around Jaebum’s back, palm closing around his shoulder, thumb brushing gently over his skin. There’s a scar there. At this point, Jinyoung thinks he’s memorized every inch of Jaebum’s skin.

It feels like Jinyoung doesn’t fall asleep for another hour, content to listen to the rain as it calms into a gentle pour. Jaebum is drooling on his shoulder, palms sweaty at their place on his hips. Jinyoung wrinkles his nose but can’t ignore the warmth he feels as he leans his head into Jaebum’s, eyes falling shut.

And he decides that everything outside is worth it, so long as he has this at the end of every day.


End file.
